The Journey of the Black Fleet
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Modern girl into POTC Fic. Jes has gone missing and when she returns she she takes Kat back with her to the world of the Pirates. 21 years after the movie.


KK ppl well this is my first POTC fan fic so please be gentle well this is a Will/Liz Jack/Anna-Maria fic set 21 years after the movie if this fic goes decently there might be a prequel 16 years after the film. In this both the Turner's and the Sparrow's had one son and the Turner's also had a twin girl to go with the boy. K? 

You know the drill I don't own it I wish I did well at least Will and Jack *Drool*. 

**The Voyage of the Black Fleet**

Chapter 1:

Katrinana Jonquin sat on a bench in the school yard, her best friend Jessica Laver had been missing for 5 weeks now and there was still no sign of where she might have gone. Jes had disappeared one evening while happily tucked away in her computer room watching the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD on her computer. One minute she was there and then when her mum had gone to tell her to go to bed Jes was gone, all she found was an empty room and the movie credits playing on the computer screen. Kat sighed; she missed Jes like crazy and was so worried about what had happened to her. Kat was roused from her thoughts by a discrete coughing coming from behind her. She turned and gasped at the sight that greeted her. In front of her stood a woman that could have been Jes' twin apart from the small difference in height, more scars and longer hair, she also looked older, her clothes were a bit strange too they looked like something out of a pirate movie. 

"Kat?" The woman croaked out, face pleading for a positive answer.

"Yes my name is Kat" Kat answered. "But what do you want with me?"

"Don't yer recognise me Kat? I don't look 'at different." The strange woman said smiling slightly. Kat considered asking her to go away but decided that if she looked so much like Jes maybe she could tell her something about her. 

"No I don't recognise you but you do look like my best friend who went missing a few weeks ago." Kat answered truthfully. The woman chuckled.

"Tis me Kat tis me, Jes." Kat's jaw dropped and she stared wide eyed at the woman in front of her.

"What!? I don't believe you. You are not Jes firstly you have an accent and Jes doesn't, secondly you look like twenty and Jes is sixteen like me and lastly…." Kat stopped in mid-rant when she saw the familiar Jes smirk appear on the face of this stranger, no one had ever been able to imitate it, that set Kat's mind this _was_ Jes different or no. This realisation hit her like a blow.

"Jes! Where have you been I've been so worried! Yeah I knew you could protect yourself cause of all those martial arts and fencing classes you take, but, but, but… Jes what the hell happened!!!"  Kat stopped a little breathless.

"Well Kat me darl that is a looonnnggg story but I will give you the short version. I was at my computer watching Pirates of the Caribbean when suddenly a bright blue light shot from the screen and pulled me in. I met up with the whole cast of characters but instead of being the time of the movie it was 16 years later and there were three newies, Jack and Anna-Maria's son Jamie and Will –who is now known to one and all as Quick iron owing to his speed with a blade and former profession- and Elizabeth's twins Will - as you can guess Quick had all the say in that name – and Victoria all of them 16. Well Jack 'n' Anna-Maria who were still sailing the Pearl pillaging and plundering and generally having a wonderful time at it went to visit Will 'n' Liz who I was staying with. Well as always all hell broke loose, no time for details right now but what generally happened was 'dat Liz 'n' Vic got taken by 'nother bunch of pirates and Quick, Will and me enlisted the help of _Captain Jack Sparrow and his bonny wife to help us get her back. We got her back, saved Jack from the gallows __again and somehow managed to lure Liz to the sea. So the lot of us have been sailing under Jack since, periodically gaining more ships to add to our fleet and a girl for Jamie along the way. We now have a fleet of 4 ships, the Pearl of course which is captained by Jack __and Anna-Maria – though Jack would never admit it – the Black Dragon, belonging to Jamie and his wife Ash – Ashleigh, the Dauntless which Quick insisted of commandeering for 'imself and Liz and 'da Rose of Flame which belongs to yours truly and me darl'n Will." Kat's jaw dropped even farther and she looked at Jes stunned._

"But you were only gone 5 weeks!" She exclaimed. Jes chuckled once again.

"No darl'n I was gone 5 years, time passes quicker in the world of the Caribbean then 'ere on normal Earth. Well anyway back to the reason I'm 'ere I missed yer terrible and so I was wonderin' if yer would like to come for a visit, or an extended stay if that be yer will." Jes said smiling. Kat puzzled over this for a while but decided what the hell! It should be fun. 

"Sure why not Jes, I missed you heaps and I'm not about to let you go rushing off again before we get a chance to catch up." Kat smiled and took the hand Jes offered her, and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 As the blue light faded Kat realised she was on a ship, shaking her head to clear it she turned to Jes, who smiled at her and said;

"Welcome to the Black Fleet." 

Sooooooo what did you think? Well I would like to say that for the purpose of my story even though it isn't really possible Jack was 23 in POTC and in this story 44. K? 

Well READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
